


Вечера

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Как вы познакомились? – выговаривает Лио задумчиво и тут же сам прикусывает губу.- О, эт долгая история!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Вечера

**Author's Note:**

> стандартный набор авторских фанонов)

\- А он?..  
\- Не проебется? Не-е-е, это ж Мейс! Да ты не волнуйся, босс, все будет путем!  
Гуэйра неловко облапливает его и похлопывает по плечу. Это кого еще тут надо обнимать, думает Лио, глядя, как тот сосредоточенно мочалит губы.  
\- Он даже если надолго пропадает, всегда ко мне… к нашим возвращается! – уверенно кивает Гуэйра.  
Он бездумно подносит к искусанным губам руку и начинает сдирать свежую корочку.  
Интересно, это подживший след предыдущей ночи без сна? И была ли та наполнена только ожиданием или…  
\- Вернется, - повторяет Гуэйра, и Лио понимает: тот разговаривает сейчас вовсе не с ним.  
\- Обязательно. Я в него верю. Я это отлично умею, – Лио коротко улыбается, и Гуэйра тут же поворачивает к нему сияющее лицо, расцветая неожиданно и ярко, будто колючий сорняк, от которого никак не ожидаешь нежных бутонов. И вообще – нежностей.  
\- Ты много чего отлично умеешь, босс. Но и мы не промах, - смеется Гуэйра и подмигивает ему покрасневшим от недосыпа глазом.  
Он скидывает куртку на песок, усаживается со всем удобством, явно примеряясь проторчать тут несколько часов, и Лио, сам не знает зачем, опускается рядом на краешек. Гуэйра тут же елозит тощей задницей, освобождая побольше места, скалится, от души радуясь компании. Протягивает яблоко, потом сигареты, но Лио вежливо отказывается.  
Он просто хочет получше узнать новых товарищей. Только и всего. Это логично, любой лидер так сделает. Узнает, какие у соратников сильные стороны и слабости, страхи и надежды, боевой потенциал, скорость разгона, область поражения при атаке…  
\- Как вы познакомились? – выговаривает Лио задумчиво и тут же сам прикусывает губу.  
\- О, эт долгая история!  
Гуэйра снова негромко смеется, вытряхивает из пачки сигарету и не подкуривает – вертит в пальцах, жадно вдыхая запах табака.  
\- Когда меня опалило – я еще сопляком был, сразу после выпускного, - то решил: да гори оно все огнем, в самом деле! Угнал свой первый байк, поехал куда глаза глядят. Ну и миль через двести, конечно, к хренам заглох.  
Ночи в пустыне душные, но, к счастью, короткие. Они сменяют одна одну, собеседники Лио сменяют друг друга, но он все не может завершить этот важный разговор.  
\- Ты, босс, не думай, что он дурак набитый, - доверительно сообщает Мейс, с любовью раскладывая на промасленной тряпке инструменты. Придирчиво оглядывает гаечные ключи и выбирает нужного диаметра. – Он дурак, когда ему надо. А когда надо – скотина хитрожопая. Прикинь, он думал, если пара свечей треснула, я не соображу, кто их треснул. Придурок. Это он ко мне так «чиниться» приехал, когда мы только познакомились. Я уж его от души тогда подремонтировал.  
Мейс фыркает и, качая головой, начинает возиться с карбюратором древнего мотоцикла. Лио не спрашивает, зачем тот тратит на него время, когда они все равно ездят на байках из пламени. Всегда лучше тратить его на работу, чем на беспокойное ожидание.  
Ночи в пустыне наполнены словами, будто цикадами или светлячками. В воздухе разносится звонкий смех и разливается тепло.  
\- …а потом я выиграл у него в соревновании по стопочкам! Три раза!  
-…и этот придурок так накидался, что мне пришлось тащить его на своей спине до мотеля. До сих пор поражаюсь, как она у меня не согнулась тогда. У него-то вечно согнутая…  
-…прикинь, он как-то признался, что в детстве был самый мелкий в классе и жутко страдал, во придурок, да? Ну, че поделать, приходится пригибаться, чтоб не комплексовал.  
-…а однажды мы сперли чужую сумку – давно еще, когда совсем дурные были, - а там не оказалось денег, зато косметики было завались. И фляжечка! Этот дурак от души хлебнул и взялся меня размалевывать, а потом едва не спустил за пять… Ну, это неважно.  
-…ты не думай, босс, это я раньше частенько бухал, а теперь – ни-ни! Я ж, когда мы джином надрались тогда, в Филадельфии, куртку свою проебал. Охрененную куртку: кожа, клепки, все честь по чести! И этот дурак, ты представляешь, мне свою отдал. А новую покупать отказался. Сказал, может, ты хоть так за ум возьмешься. А я что… Я понятливый.  
Лио греется у чужого тепла почти каждый вечер. Ему стыдно, и ужасно неловко, и порой очень грустно, но он не может перестать это делать. Мейс и Гуэйра горят слишком высоко и ярко. Так, как он сам – несмотря на оглушительную силу промара – никогда не сумеет.  
-…а потом он спер ламу.  
\- Да быть такого не может, - фыркает Лио и только машет на Мейса рукой.  
Тот ухмыляется, возвращаясь к старенькому радио.  
\- Ничего. Вот встретишь однажды такого дурака и поймешь – еще как бывает.  
\- Исключено, - вежливо улыбается Лио, стараясь держать лицо.  
Ламы. Стопочки. Нет уж. Такое – точно не для него.  
Мейс заканчивает возиться с очередной развалюхой, которой непременно найдется потом место в поселке. Тщательно вытирает руки, треплет Лио по макушке, посмеиваясь, и уходит в ночь быстрым шагом, будто почуяв Гуэйру где-то близко. Лио щурится, но, сколько ни всматривается в горизонт, не может ничего различить.  
Сна нет, и он зябко передергивает плечами. Надо бы пойти и заняться картами, или составить списки недостающего провианта и медикаментов, или поговорить с новичками о том, где сейчас проходят маршруты патрулей Ледяных сил, но вставать лень. Лио прикрывает глаза на секунду и представляет, как сильные, горячие – обязательно горячие! – руки мягко подхватывают его и несут на матрас или, представить смешно, на приличную постель. Раздевают, гладят по щеке, накрывают иссушенные пустыней, тревогой и вечным ожиданием глаза, погружая в темноту, даря радость и покой.  
Глупости. Смешно даже представить, что когда-нибудь с ним случится чудо из чудес.  
Вдалеке раздается счастливый возглас, и Лио против воли улыбается.  
Чудеса случаются. Он знает это точно, когда видит Мейса и Гуэйру.  
Может быть, если верить очень сильно, и с ним однажды такое произойдет.  
Лио отлично умеет верить.


End file.
